X Gon' Give It to Ya
by justfunriley
Summary: Forcing Beca to watch Deadpool wasn't such a bad thing. Chloe wins some sexy times with her girlfriend and ends up doing a bit of roleplaying. Contains a strap-on, roleplaying, and hot lesbian sex. Follow up to Love Myself, Flesh, and Let Me Hit It. Ye have been warned.


**X Gon' Give It to Ya**

 **Chapter 1:** Only Chapter

 **Author's Notes:** _So, I went to see Deadpool and I got a lot of dirty, smut-filled thoughts from it. I know that a few asked for the follow up to Let Me Hit It. Here I am doing the last chapter in this…saga. If you can call it that… Anyways, here is some strap-on fun and roleplaying, along with some other kinky shit._

 _I'm thinking that this is the last one in my saga. I've enjoyed writing these and I love hearing what you all think of these. I'm sorry if this wasn't as smutty as the last couple, but I felt like this was just more for shits and giggles on my part because Deadpool._

 _Thanks to everyone that reviewed my previous fanfictions! I am so happy that people enjoyed it!_

 _Characters and movies belong to their rightful owners. I only own the idea._

"Knock knock, open up the door, it's real  
Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel"

-DMX

"Come on Beca," the ginger Bella called out, "Let's go see it."

"You know I hate movies Chlo'," a snarl came from the bathroom, "I really don't want to go see a movie for our first date. I had that enough with Jesse."

"But boobs," Chloe whimpered, "and you'll like it. Deadpool is a sarcastic asshole just like a badass DJ I know."

"Fine," the brunette said, coming from the bathroom with makeup fully done, "But you're paying. Because I hate movies and I'm not wasting $10 or so to sit there and do nothing."

"Fair enough," the redhead chirped, grabbing the smaller by the hand and leading her from the house, "If you don't like it, we'll do whatever you want to do tonight in bed."

"Prepare from some domination then," the petite Bella purred, a smirk forming as they walked out the door.

 **2 hours later**

"Shit," Beca laughed, "What the hell? Where has that movie been my whole life?! I haven't laughed so hard at a movie or been more aroused. Well, except for that high school party where they were showing a porno. Definitely liked that movie."

"So," Chloe replied, giggling, "Since you liked the movie, I'd say that I get some sort of reward for taking you to a movie you like. Plus, since you liked it, we get to do whatever I want to do in bed."

"Well," Beca whimpered, "I'm boned."

"Really," the redhead laughed, "A Futurama reference? I see a pattern. Bender is a sarcastic asshole and so is Deadpool. I might just have to have you watch all the sarcastic asshole movies and TV shows."

"Only if I get to watch them with you," the brunette mused, winking, "I can't promise I won't touch myself tonight."

Chloe laughed and roughly kissed the jawline of Beca, who let out of a soft moan. They quickly realized they were in the living room of the Bellas house, who were coming home at any moment. They had been out getting dinner together while the two had their first date. Both had been appreciative of the girls being accepting of their relationship and made it easier to have sex without feeling the guilt of not telling others. The girls often would leave the house if they knew the two were having sex, but the two tried to go into Chloe's single to have sex and kept quiet when doing so. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay quiet when exploring each other's fetishes and fantasies. They've tried just about everything in regards to each other's fantasies, except for one and Chloe was looking to complete that tonight.

After discovering that Deadpool was coming out soon, the redhead had gone and purchased a Deadpool suit for herself. She had gotten it a little loose for a specific purpose and tonight it was going to fulfill that purpose. As the two climbed the stairs into the single room that was decorated with multiple posters and other perky, peppy things, the two heard the door open and voices hushing each other. Remaining quiet as they shut Chloe's door, they could barely make out the conversation that was occurring downstairs. It sounded like Legacy was trying to convince the girls that nothing was going to happen while they were home and Beca was trying to hold back laughter at the idea. Between the two of them, Chloe and Beca were horny adults that couldn't keep their hands off of each other and most of the girls accepted that.

"Moms," Emily called out, charging up the stairs and opening the door, cock blocking them.

"What is it Em," Chloe asked, knowing that the youngest Bella regarded them as her aca-moms.

"The others are trying to convince me that things are gonna happen while we're all here," the innocent teenager replied, blushing.

"Listen," the petite brunette spoke up, putting her arm around her aca-child, "Things do happen and I'd like to have some time with my wonderful girlfriend. So, if you don't mind, we can totally talk about this later. Put some headphones on and listen to some of your favorite music. Chloe and I want to have a talk. A long talk. Okay?"

"But," the taller brunette replied, being pushed out the door, receiving a glare from her captain, "Okay…"

"She is adorable," the redhead laughed, clearly talking about Emily, "So innocent."

"Yeah," Beca grumbled, locking the door and walking back over to her girlfriend, "Now where were we? Oh right."

Chloe felt Beca roughly kissing her pressure point on her neck and felt herself being turned on by the action. Stopping the brunette, she walked into her closet and grabbed her Deadpool costume and the strap-on that Beca had used on her about a month or so ago. Undressing quickly, Chloe felt herself getting excited for this. Slipping on the strap-on first, this was going to be an interesting night. Both girls were bisexual, which lead to the night being much more interesting if one of them dressed up like a guy. As she secured the strap-on, she heard Beca groaning and knew that the brunette was very horny. Hopefully, this was going to be the solution to the younger captain's problem. Once the strap-on was secured, Chloe put the Deadpool costume on top of the strap-on. It fit like a glove over her and the strap-on, which meant it was fulfilling the purpose she had. If the redhead was being honest to herself, she looked pretty sexy in the Deadpool costume.

"Babe," Beca called out, "You are killing me here."

"When you see me," the older Bella answered, "I don't think you'll say that. Time to make some chimi-fucking-changas."

"What," the brunette asked, hearing the superhero movie reference.

The redhead put on the mask and walked out of the closet, the strap-on defined by the suit. Beca wasn't sure if she was aroused or if she wanted to laugh, but mostly she was turned on by the sexy redhead in the Deadpool costume. They had talked about roleplaying before, but not in this context. The costume was very sleek and looked amazing on the older Bella. Beca swallowed as she tried to contain both laughter and arousal. As the dressed up woman moved closer, the brunette felt herself getting more excited at the idea of this roleplay.

"You know," Chloe husked, "my technique is 60% tongue."

"What's the other 40%," she laughed.

"I'll give you a hint," the redhead stated in a joking manner, "It's 8 inches, thick, and isn't a chimichanga, but it's just as tempting."

Beca, turning up the lower portion of Chloe's mask, started to kiss the redhead gently on the lips. Smiling into the kiss, the brunette felt the redhead tracing her curve s softly as the two kissed. One would think that since the older woman was dressing as the very intense Deadpool that this would be intense, but Beca knew that this had become a more "loving" relationship. Sex was more for the pleasure of both girls rather than just getting each other off or punishing each other. There were moments when sex was punishment or getting each other off just for shits and giggles. It had become a trust exercise for the two, which had been important in their relationship. The younger Bella, looking at her girlfriend with lustful, stormy eyes, urged her to roleplay as Deadpool. This was her time and there was not a doubt in her mind that Chloe would treat her right. The redhead nodded and kissed the younger with more passion and fire. The more petite woman felt herself getting wet at the feverish kisses that were being given and soon felt a hand reaching down towards her center. Rubbing fingers against her clothed folds, the petite Bella let out a frustrated moan and decided that she was going to take it into her own hands. Finding the zipper, she started to zip the Deadpool suit open.

"We can have dainty sex later," the brunette growled, "Just fuck me already."

"Aww," 'Deadpool' whined, "No foreplay. Man, I feel gypped."

"Shame," Beca replied in her normal sarcastic tone, "I feel gypped of the rough sex. So, just get to it."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Chloe laughed, starting to undress the brunette.

Feeling steady hands on the clasp of her bra, Beca removed part of the suit as a tease to the redhead. As the bra was removed, the brunette felt feathered kisses being placed on her collarbone. Swearing, the younger Bella wanted nothing more than the teasing to be over. She knew that Chloe was trying to make this as pleasurable as she could, which included a bit of foreplay, but Beca was horny and needed release right now. Grinding against the strap-on, the brunette heard a moan escape from the redhead and smirked. Finally, Chloe was picking up speed on getting her clothes off. Soon, Chloe was the only one that was dressed in the Deadpool costume that was halfway off. Hungrily, the petite Bella grabbed the costume and tore the body portion off, leaving most of the mask still on. Feeling the toy at her entrance, Beca grabbed it and aligned it with her slit. Soon, it was filling her as Chloe thrust inside her. Throwing her head back a bit as a wave of pleasure hit her, the brunette felt those feathered kisses again on her collarbone. Moving her hips up to meet Chloe's thrusts, Beca grabbed the older Bella's boobs and started to knead them. The tender kisses that the redhead was placing on her collarbone became more hard and were occasionally bites. The sensation of the bites and the toy filling her were driving her mad. Taking one of her hands, she grabbed Chloe's cheek and brought their lips together. Biting on the ginger's plump lip, she heard Chloe groan in pleasure and smirked with the lip still in between her teeth.

"Beca," whimpered Chloe, her voice thick with arousal.

The petite woman stopped kneading her lover's breast and started to kiss them, biting and sucking on the nipple occasionally. Hearing the older Bella's breathing becoming more erratic with each tug that the brunette did, the younger Bella pushed against Chloe and flipped her over. With her on top, Beca started to ride the strap-on and started to moan as she felt the pleasure building within her. Seeing the redhead vulnerable and painfully aroused was driving the younger insane. The redhead's whole body soon tensed and Beca knew that she had an orgasm before she had. Cursing, Beca grabbed the ginger's right hand and brought it to her clit. Immediately, Chloe knew what to do. Feeling the fingers of her lover flicking and tugging at the bundle of nerves, the brunette threw her head back and let out a moan. Soon, she felt the feverish, rough kisses on her breasts again. Feeling a pair of lips wrap around her pink nipple, Beca felt herself getting close to the release she so desperately craved. She was starting to lose her rhythm as her impending orgasm was drawing nearer. Her vision was going blurry and she knew that this was going to be one of her most intense orgasms yet. Biting her lip, Beca felt her eyes starting to roll to the back of her head as she felt her orgasm rippling through her body. She held back the scream that usually accompanied the wave of pleasure and collapsed on top of the redhead, who was kissing her as she came down from her high.

"Shit Chlo," the brunette panted, "Why didn't we do something like this sooner?"

"Not too sure," the redhead tiredly replied, "We should definitely do that again sometime."

"Yeah," the smaller Bella stated, tugging at the strap-on's harness, soon getting it off her lover, "But no Green Lantern, got it?"

"Really," Chloe perked up, "You know your superheroes."

"Yeah," Beca laughed, winking at the suddenly interested redhead, "Had to assume myself somehow when I was growing up."

"I might just get a Green Lantern costume for you and make you dress up for me," Chloe quipped, removing the rest of the mask from her face, "I did enjoy tonight."

"Me too," the brunette sighed, curling up into Chloe's chest, "But I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"But it was totes worth it, right?"

"Definitely."


End file.
